Protons, Neutrons et Électrons
by BloodOfHell
Summary: Une cosplayeuse qui demande à être reçue par Hippolyte Kurtzmann, ça peut en surprendre plus d'un dans la Flander's Company. Enfin, les rendre impatients d'assister au massacre serait plus réaliste, n'est-ce pas ? Vous y êtes également conviés pour votre plus grand malheur, *tousse*, bonheur ;) #SpoilerSaison4
1. Chapter I

Bonjour / Bonsoir, mais surtout bienvenue à tous ! :)

 **Disclamer** : Uniquement le texte et l'OC m'appartiennent, je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour ce qui suit et ne possède aucun droit sur l'oeuvre originale.

 **Oeuvre originale** : _Flander's Company._

 **Auteur original** : Ruddy Pomarede.

 **Spoiler Alert** : Post-Saison 4.

 **Ratting** : T.

* * *

Les bureaux étaient suspicieusement calmes. Aucune expérience frauduleuse n'était en train d'éclater au grand jour dans le laboratoire. Pas un seul candidat étripé par ce cher DRH, ou réduit en miette sous l'entraînement tortionnaire de Cindy. Non plus de prise de bec entre l'avare PDG et son ambitieuse «secrétaire». Pas de cris de guerre, de disputes ou d'explosions.

 _Étrange_ , n'était-il pas ? Ce serait sûrement l'adjectif qui conviendrait à la situation pour de nombreux témoins quotidiens des locaux. Seulement, l'explication ici était assez simple. Elle tenait même en un seul mot : absence. En effet, le vide d'êtres vivants à cet étage était notable par tous les points relevés plus tôt. Après un travail entrepris sur deux _**longues**_ heures, ce qu'il restait dans le bâtiment de l'équipe s'était autorisée une courte pause bien méritée. C'était donc le hall servant de salle de repos qui se voyait occupé, ou le coin cafétéria par les plus gourmands. Comme Gladys, par exemple, installée avec ses chips favorites et ses exercices de mathématiques. Cet endroit était le seul qui permettait à Georges de fonder un accord plein de compromis pour qu'elle accepte de faire ses devoirs. Sous son regard et la présence pas si éloignée de sa soeur aînée, elle ne risquait pas d'y échapper. De plus, cela rendait aussi possible à Nadège de s'adonner à son nouveau passe-temps : le dessin. Encore à l'état embryonnaire, ses «oeuvres d'art» avaient au moins l'intérêt de la garder concentrée. Une bien bonne solution, au lieu de risquer qu'elle agresse quelqu'un à cause d'une de ses crises. L'enfant surpuissante représentait une garde du corps contre tout danger. Puis, la cadette était la seule à prendre dans ses affaires une palette de crayons de couleur. Les deux faisaient donc la paire, dans un sens. Enfin, seulement si la passe-muraille n'oubliait pas les réserves de nourriture.

Tout le monde s'était donc réservé un bon moment de détente. Excepté Armand Trueman, bien entendu, puisqu'il n'avait pu parvenir à manipuler cette communauté pour qu'un autre que lui se rende au service des secrétaires. Encore ces «fichues primes à l'emploi» à régler parce qu'elles «refusaient de ne pas le ruiner en se gratifiant d'un merveilleux boulot gratuit». Il rêverait d'avoir plutôt affaire en ce moment même avec les bimbos qui satisfont le regard de quiconque passe près de ce même étage aux secrétaires, mais dans leur réalité alternative.

Tandis que le professionnel de la création de café exquis et énergisant -et entre guillemets aussi responsable du pôle R&D- s'occupait de touiller son breuvage à une des tables, une personne fît son entrée. Ou plutôt, ce qu'il vit immédiatement comme une nouvelle postulante. Une qui allait finalement finir sa vie dans la matinée même, si elle ne prenait pas la sage décision de rebrousser chemin.

\- Oula, je sens que la femme de ménage va encore faire grève si Hippolyte la voit celle-là.

Avec un rire dans la voix, la combattante à la hache commenta cette arrivée à la gauche du scientifique, assise à une autre table en train de jouer sur sa Nintendo DS. Ce dernier pinça les lèvres et approuva d'un signe de tête. Ceci avant de reporter son attention sur ce qui pourrait être le clone féminin de Kevin. Peut-être une cousine pas si éloignée ? Il ne savait pas vraiment par où commencer la comparaison, sous l'apparence cosplayeuse de la jeune femme.

En effet, revêtue de la tenue de Hatsune Miku, elle ne manquait pas de flasher aux yeux de tous en terme de couleurs. Rien échappait, ni ne manquait à la culture japonaise. Perruque aux allures manga, visage aux airs angéliques. Il ne fallait plus que les doigts positionnés en signe de victoire avec un regard de pure candeur et c'était une copie parfaite. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand elle affirma son choix de rentrer en s'approchant d'eux.

Il glissa un «Je pense qu'on va avoir un joli spectacle pour s'amuser ce matin» avant qu'elle ne parvienne à sa hauteur pour le saluer. Il fondit devant la sympathie et l'ivresse de vivre qu'elle dégageait dans son expression, regorgeant d'idées imaginaires de comment son collègue allait l'achever. Il retint un rire pour aborder une attitude plus courtoise et ainsi plus adaptée.

\- On peut vous aider, peut-être ?

\- Ça ne serait pas de refus, merci ! Je cherche Hippolyte Kurtzmann. Je suis bien à la Flander's Company ?

Les deux Super-Vilains échangèrent un bref regard entendu. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'être trompés sur son compte. Revenant à elle, c'était au tour de la cadette de répondre avec sa voix la plus sincère d'enthousiaste.

\- Il s'est absenté. Mais il va revenir vite ! Vous pouvez l'attendre ici, je suis certaine qu'il va être ravis de vous recevoir dès son retour.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Ah, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur vous.

Elle s'appuya contre une table vide en prononçant ces mots, les bras croisés sur son ventre. Caleb copia son geste, ajoutant simplement sa main comme appuie à son menton. Il s'installa également plus confortablement, prêt à savourer chaque seconde qui les rapprochait de l'apothéose.

\- Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous ? Vous n'avez pas malencontreusement mal lu l'annonce ? À moins que ce ne soit votre super-pouvoir, de tromper les gentils sur vos intentions ?

\- OH. MON. DIEU.

Ce cri du coeur provenait de Kevin, du haut de l'étage du dessus. Les mains agrippées à la rambarde protectrice, son expression faciale lui donnait l'image de quelqu'un qui poserait pour le smiley ridiculement inexpressif de la surprise sur les réseaux sociaux. Il le jouait actuellement bien mieux. En moins de trente secondes, il parvint tout autant à disparaître de là-haut pour courir jusque devant la nouvelle. Sans perdre une once de son emballement, très évident dans les aiguës de sa voix. Les deux mains claquées autour de ses épaules, il se retint visiblement avec grand mal de ne pas la prendre dans ses bras.

\- J'aime trop votre look ! Dites-moi que vous venez travailler ici ?! S'il-vous-plaît ! Han ! Votre maquillage est superbe ! Vous l'achetez où ? J'ai une préférence pour Sephora, et vous ?

\- Euh … Merci.

\- Kevin.

\- Olalala, votre perruque vous va à ravir ! On dirait vraiment vos véritables cheveux. J'aime beaucoup la couleur.

\- Kevin.

\- Vous faites quelque chose après 18h ? Oh mon Dieu, on doit vraiment aller faire les boutiques ensemble, on serait un super duo !

\- Kevin, ferme-la !

Au troisième appel, le scientifique avait vu comme préférable d'y aller plus fort pour capter son attention. Il commençait à montrer les premiers signes qu'il allait radoter. À présent qu'ils étaient côte à côte, il pouvait vraiment voir la similitude qu'il avait repéré plus tôt. Il ne manquait plus qu'elle transporte de la musique pour qu'ils fassent la paire.

\- Maiiiis euh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui fait que je dérange encore ?!

\- Elle vient voir Hippolyte, idiot !, leva les yeux au ciel Cindy. Pas toi, ni tes goûts plus que douteux.

\- Voilà, ponctua Caleb.

Le gémissement, voire cri, de désespoir qu'il poussa en réponse à cette annonce les fît tous les deux grimacer de douleur. Pendant un instant, la jeune combattante crû même que la situation se superposait avec son souvenir de l'Hippolyte Alternatif. La sensation était troublante.

\- Mais pourquoi la vie est si injuste ! Il y avait enfin quelqu'un avec un goût prononcé pour la mode ici, comme moi !

Les commentaires du danseur de tecktonik se poursuivirent, comme bruits de fond. Ou comme un disque rayé de ce qu'ils subissaient à chaque fausse joie du jeune homme. Donc à chaque saute d'humeur. C'est-à-dire, environ 3 618 297 fois à la journée. L'intrue de leur groupe restait figée dans une expression qui variait dans ses niveaux de surprise, pour ajouter parfois des touches de tentative d'élocution. Difficile néanmoins avec le moulin à parole qui semblait vouloir la coller jusqu'à leur mort commune.

\- Faites qu'Hippolyte arrive maintenant. Deux meurtres pour le prix d'un ! C'est Noël !

La prière à demi-voix de Cindy ne laissa pas son voisin de marbre. Celui-ci songeait à la même chose, salivant d'avance de ce qu'il allait arriver. Cependant, il ne comptait pas lui montrer à quel point ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. L'attitude de sa partenaire du mal avait été déjà bien assez bipolaire depuis son retour pour qu'il lui donne des arguments. Ils n'étaient pas copains comme cochon pour une bonne raison, après tout. Ils se détestaient toujours.

Un cri strident le coupa dans ses pensées. Il regrettait presque de ne pas l'avoir vu venir pour se protéger. Ou se téléporter ailleurs. Kevin étant le responsable de leurs tympans saignants -pour ne pas changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes-, et littéralement à moins de deux mètres de lui. Trop bruyant, trop proche. La source de sa nouvelle montée d'excitation était encore une fois la même personne.

La cosplayeuse venait de tenter de retirer gentiment ses mains d'elle, mettant donc à vue l'une des siennes. Ornée d'un anneau à l'annulaire, resplendissant à la lumière des néons pour les yeux de Kevin. Immédiatement, celui-ci s'était emparé de sa main pour s'enthousiasmer sur la bague. Pourtant banale en argent, ornée de divers symboles rappelant la thématique des crânes humains. La nouvelle position plus éloignée d'elle et la discussion semblaient bien plus lui convenir, reprenant ses airs de princesse à secourir.

\- Vous êtes fiancée ou mariée ?!

\- Fiancée.

\- Mais c'est génial ! Vous devez être en plein préparatifs du mariage alors ! Oh, j'adore les mariages. Tant de couleurs, de décorations à choisir. L'un de mes plus grands rêves c'est d'en planifier un de A à Z. Surtout pour la musique, je suis un excellent DJ.

La remarque la fit sourire, devant l'air dégoûté des deux autres. Ils se demandaient même s'ils ne feraient pas mieux de s'éloigner discrètement avant de vomir.

\- Pour le moment on préfère en rester aux fiançailles avec mon petit-ami. Ça nous convient bien tout à fait comme ça.

Alors que Cindy levait les yeux au ciel d'exaspération même en étant concentrée sur son jeu et que Caleb commençait à noter le niveau trop bas de la quantité de son café, un miracle se produisit. Enfin, plutôt, _leur_ miracle. Un claquement brutal de porte résonna, tandis qu'une voix familière pétilla de fureur dans leurs oreilles comme à l'annonce de l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Leur tant attendu pour la mâtiné Hippolyte venait d'arriver et exhumait déjà son âme colérique avant de les avoir ne serait ce remarquer. Il avait débuté depuis dehors, en réalité, sauf que ses paroles ne leur parvenaient pas encore distinctement.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Qui a osé changé pour la énième fois le code ! Vous vous êtes crû au club VIP du Vice-Président à Kennedy ou quoi ?! Non mais se faire ouvrir la porte du bâtiment par la secrétaire du secrétaire de la sous-directrice du service informatique ! L'ouvrir à moi ! Quelle honte ! On peut plus sortir cinq minutes en paix, bon sang !

Il éructa ces milles plaintes avant de poser ses yeux sur le groupe, sagement silencieux. À leur place de premier-plan, il ne manqua pas de remarquer les deux stars du look flash qui contrastaient avec tout le reste. Figé par des sentiments contradictoires, il resta interdit une seconde. Jusqu'à ce qu'un cosplay réussi de Hatsune Miku lui saute dessus. Deux bras entourèrent sa nuque pour se réceptionner dû à leur différence de taille, accompagné d'un «Hippolyte, enfin !» affectif. Le concerné eu à peine le temps de réagir. Il prit vivement ses appuis pour ne pas tomber à la renverse sous la force de la vitesse. Cependant, immédiatement il dû être également attentif à son patron qui faisait à son tour son entrée pour se plaindre.

Arrivant d'une autre porte, et contrairement à lui, il remarqua sans perdre de temps qui étaient présents. Et le prit aussi tout de suite pour cible. Par malchance pour lui, la jeune femme faisait exactement une tête de moins. S'il aurait été capable de poser sans problème son menton sur son crâne, ça donnait la capacité à tout le monde de le reconnaître. Même quand ce «machin bleu» se décidait de l'élire comme nouvelle victime à câliner.

Dans l'esprit de Caleb devenu spectateur, c'était à son tour de vivre un flashback avec l'époque «univers alternatif». Sauf qu'autant voir une Carla en bavaroise sauter sur un Hippolyte bloqué par la stupeur l'avait fait paniqué pour le contexte et être à demi-surpris pour la tenue. Autant ici, le manque de réaction négative de son compère le rendait perplexe. Et il trouvait ça encore bien moins rassurant.

Seulement, maintenant dans l'instant T, c'était Armand qui accaparait toute la parole et l'attention. Ce qui permit à l'amateur de pause café de noter la fuite discrète que mettait en place petit-à-petit Kevin. Jusqu'ici celui-ci aurait pu utiliser «Cosplay-Girl» comme bouclier, mais cette option coinçait un peu plus avec sa solitude nouvelle.

\- Ah bah bravo Hippolyte ! Pendant que je m'efforce corps et âme de faire en sorte que cette boîte ne s'écroule pas, vous prenez du zèle ! Je ne vous félicite pas !

Sentant sûrement la tension crisper le corps du DRH, la jeune femme laissait lentement couler ses bras en reposant ses talons au sol. Sans pour autant se défaire réellement de lui, ni vraiment les dégager complètement. Celui-ci tenta de prendre sa propre défense en levant le doigt pour intervenir ...

\- Je …

\- Fermez-la quand je vous engueule !

… Avant de comprendre que l'humeur de son vis-à-vis n'était visiblement pas prête à l'argumentation. Il opta donc pour revenir à sa rigidité de base et s'adonner à un silence respectueux. La scène provoquée par le PDG accumulait des témoins attentifs, le trio plus à l'écart se désintéressant de leurs travaux respectifs pour observer le déroulement de cette histoire.

\- Vous allez me faire le plaisir de retourner à votre bureau pour y dégager la pile de dossiers que Simone y a posé y a une heure ! C'est compris ?!

\- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

\- Bien ! S'en est de même pour vous autre !

L'employé modèle pensait s'en être assez sorti d'affaire pour pouvoir souffler quand ils observèrent leur supérieur se détourner d'eux. Avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Il repointa un doigt accusateur dans sa direction dans le but d'ajouter un dernier point. L'action se déroulant dans un mouvement de cheveux somptueux et stratégique pour avoir plus d'effets. Ceci avant de partir tout autant agacé par tout le monde, si ce n'était plus.

\- Et apprenez aussi qu'aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas la journée mondiale de «ramenez votre fiancée au boulot» ! Qu'elle déguerpisse donc de mon hall celle-là, je ne veux plus la voir !

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi, Armand.

La dernière phrase fut lancée avec sarcasme par la nouvelle, les lèvres pincées pour retenir plus de commentaires. Attitude suivie par son voisin qui se limita à une expression blasée et un regard prolongé au ciel. À peine les autres purent-ils le comprendre marmonner un «Juste petite-amie marche aussi, hein …», tant ils laissèrent resurgir toute la surprise dont ils étaient capables. À part le cri dramatique mi-choqué mi-désespéré de Kevin, ce fut Caleb qui parvint à faire entendre sa voix parmis tout le monde. Les sourcils froncés, les index tendus de chaque côté dans l'espoir de faire revenir le calme et d'avoir une explication, il apparut comme le plus rationnel.

\- Attendez une minute ! C'est quoi cette histoire ? Hippolyte, t'es pas sur le point de te marier, on le saurait quand même !

\- T'as entendu le patron, soupira le DRH. Et je ne suis pas sur le point de me marier. Je suis fiancé, c'est tout.

\- Mais pourquoi tonton est au courant et pas nous ?! Tu l'as invité juste lui au mariage, c'est ça ?

La barbare n'était pas la seule à profiter de l'occasion. Beaucoup de questions commencèrent à vouloir suivre, sans même montrer des signes d'écoute d'une quelconque réponse. Alors, il prit les choses en main dès le début. Il recomposa son expression autoritaire et se tendit physiquement de colère.

\- Ça suffit l'interrogatoire, oui ! Vous avez pas autres choses à foutre que de vous extasier devant la moindre expérience institutionnelle banale et minable dans une vie ?! Foutez le camp de ma vue ! Surtout toi misérable déchet social ! Et toi, viens avec moi.

Il attrapa le coude de la jeune femme contre lui après avoir insulté gratuitement un Kevin outré qui était pourtant parvenu à s'éloigner de quelques mètres. Son idée était sûrement de se libérer de l'Inquisition de ses collègues pour un peu d'intimité à son bureau. Toutefois, c'était sans compter sur le fait qu'ils avaient l'excuse d'être au même étage. Et donc avaient à prendre la même route. Ils n'entendirent qu'un bref et irrité «Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?» sur le chemin provenir du couple hétérogène à quelques pas devant eux. Puis, distinctement, le «Dégagez de mon bureau !» quand ils firent mine d'avoir du travail très proche de celui-ci.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Ceci était la première partie d'un OS divisé en trois, avec en bonus un épilogue. Les parutions suivantes serons toutes les 24h, donc la partie deux sera publiée demain aux alentours de la même heure ^^ Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement. Merci encore et à demain !


	2. Chapter II

Bonjour / Bonsoir, bon retour sur cette histoire ! ^^

Avant de commencer, merci à Aelthwynn pour son follow. Également à Azurea8 pour son retour et nos fous rires.

Aujourd'hui, en l'honneur de cette seconde partie, prions à la gloire du ship, de l'écriture et de Saint Ruddy. Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la vie avait repris son cours. Bien entendu, personne n'admettait la nouvelle qu'ils avaient découvert plus tôt. Ils étaient juste obligés de faire face à la réalité, devant le fait accompli et l'absence de détermination de leur camarade à démentir l'information. Caleb et Cindy restaient tout du moins fortement perplexes sur les goûts de leur ami. Contrairement à Kevin qui, lui, se lamentait d'être rabaissé comme la pire des atrocités au monde. Ceci alors que son némésis était apparemment fermement amoureux de la neuvième merveille du monde à ses yeux. Un grand écart résidait avec les deux premiers protagonistes. Ils ne pouvaient même pas prononcer les mots «Hippolyte» et «amoureux» dans la même phrase sans faire une attaque ou s'étouffer, ni même ne serait-ce qu'imaginer les deux idées ensembles. C'était donc assez différent de lui dont on ne décryptait que ça de sa complainte, entre deux gémissements plaintifs.

En soi, ce n'était pas tellement de concevoir que celui-ci avait une vie en dehors de son travail qui les bloquait. C'était surtout avec qui il la partageait, et qu'ils n'en avaient jamais entendu parler ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Ça devenait improbable pour quelqu'un qui se plaignait tellement qu'ils mouraient parfois d'envie de le surnommer définitivement «Drama-Queen». C'était un secret trop curieux pour exister. Tous les couples avaient des hauts et des bas. Une Diva comme lui qui s'attirait mille problèmes à cause de son sale caractère ne pouvait pas entretenir une relation aussi sérieuse sans qu'un unique élément ne l'amènerait à raller. Puis à le faire au travail, avec des oreilles moyennement attentives. À moins que ce n'était qu'une question de communication ? Quand on servait le mal, il devenait assez difficile de se présenter en tenue de Sado-Man avec au bras une femme à la garde-robe opposée en terme de coloris. Ils devaient obtenir plus d'informations.

\- Suivant !

L'appel ne menant à rien ni personne, le scientifique sauta sur l'occasion pour se faufiler dans le coin du bureau de son ami. Le propriétaire jeta un coup d'oeil glacial dans sa direction pensant voir un(e) nouveau ou nouvelle candidat(e), puis retourna à son document reposant devant lui. Un crayon à la main pour y déposer des annotations, il ignorait visiblement ouvertement celui qui s'était invité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas bien sûr de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de le déranger.

\- Salut Hippolyte. Tout se passe comme tu veux ?

\- Comme un jeudi, Caleb. Comme un jeudi.

Il masquait à peine qu'il feintait la sympathie. Après tout, tout deux savaient très bien où l'amoureux du café voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, il en prit une gorgée tranquillement avant de poursuivre. Avec un naturel décomplexé, comme si son plan n'était pas grillé à des kilomètres. Il ajouta même un petit sourire en coin, se montrant plus qu'agréable à vivre. Enfin, pour les critères de quelqu'un qui ne s'apparentait pas à un génie du mal et qui ne se délectait pas de la douleur d'autrui. Pour l'autre catégorie comme c'était le cas d'Hippolyte, c'était un calvaire monumental.

\- Ça ne te manque pas les petites frayeurs du jeudi, quand on se demandait quand commencerait les vingt-quatre heures de désastre avec Damien ?

C'était le genre de détour qui donnait envie au DRH d'étriper tout et tout le monde. D'un même mouvement, il fit tourner sa chaise de manière à être face à face avec lui et se leva pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Brutalement, ses mains s'emparèrent fermement de chaque pan de sa nouvelle veste en cuir. Devant le sursaut de surprise de son vis-à-vis, un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres. Il prononça sa menace en prenant garde à bien détacher chaque mot.

\- Caleb, écoutes-moi bien. Si tu n'en viens pas aux faits, je te promet que tu vas regretter que chaque centimètre de toi qui m'est accessible fasse partie intégrale de ton corps et soit composé d'un système nerveux performant.

En le repoussant sans ménagement, il le lâcha et se rassit pour revenir à sa position initiale. Son regard aiguisé replongea à la correction du document toujours sur son bureau, mais parsemé déjà de plusieurs ratures rouges. Toutes les parcelles de son être ne souhaitaient plus qu'une seule chose : se débarrasser des deux résidus qui ne cherchaient qu'à allonger la liste de leurs défauts respectifs. Le sourire du scientifique échappé depuis la dernière action de sa présumée «victime», il préféra adopter un air sérieux et posa ses deux mains devant lui sur le meuble.

\- C'était une mise en scène toute à l'heure ? Tu mijotes quelque chose ?

\- Un mariage caché, apparemment. Faut croire en tout cas vu les suppositions de tout le monde !

\- Non. Je n'y crois pas une seconde. Y a un piège.

\- Bravo crâne d'oeuf, on voit super bien tes talents d'enquêteur !

Avec un ton railleur, Cindy passa en coup de vent sur le côté. Hache à la main, sa petite soeur surexcitée sur les talons. Le scientifique réagit immédiatement en la pointant du doigt et en haussant la voix, puisqu'elle ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa répartie.

\- Tu peux parler, monstre à tresses ! J'fais des tentatives, moi au moins !

Sans se retourner, elle leva le bras pour lui offrir un doigt d'honneur. Ça ne parvint qu'à arracher un pouffement d'une nanoseconde à celui qui n'était pas visé. Avant qu'il ne se reconcentre sur son travail.

\- Allez, Hippolyte ! On se connaît bien nous deux. Je sais que tu détestes n'importe qui qui s'habille comme ça. Je ne voulais pas en venir là, mais quelqu'un doit bien le dire. On dirait Kevin, mais version fille !

Un frisson de dégoût remonta l'échine de Sado-Man. Et une violente envie de vomir lui retourna l'estomac. Il en avait vu des choses qui aurait fait hurler d'horreur les plus aguerris. Choses qui ne lui avaient même pas fait hausser un sourcil. Mais _cette_ image dépassait tout. Pourtant, elle n'était qu'imaginaire ! Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits et l'effacer de sa mémoire. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il était de nouveau lui-même. Ses pupilles bleutées se tournèrent vers son voisin tandis qu'une idée lui venait. Un sourire peu rassurant pour celui-ci se dessina sur son visage. Ses bras se croisèrent sur son accoudoire et son menton prit appuie sur une de ses paumes qu'il redressa.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu prends cette attitude-là ?

\- Pour rien. Je viens juste de me dire que tu as raison. On se connaît depuis longtemps. Je dirais même plus, on se connaît depuis si longtemps qu'on commence à se ressembler sur certains points.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

\- Qu'il faut croire qu'aujourd'hui, les opposés s'attirent.

\- Je suis censé te suivre ? Car si oui, c'est pas le cas. Pour moi, tu parles chinois là.

\- Réfléchis.

Ses lèvres s'affaissèrent vivement pour une expression blasée et il reprit une posture plus adaptée pour son statut. Au lieu de celle précédente qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à une collégienne en manque d'amour et de ragots, prête à recevoir les deux en même temps. Ses doigts commençaient à tapoter sur les touches de son clavier quand son voisin se décida enfin à sortir de son silence. Avec un air perplexe sur le visage et complètement curieux dans sa voix. Hippolyte ne prit même pas la peine d'à nouveau se détourner de son travail.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- «De qui» serait plus exacte.

\- De _qui_ tu parles ?

Il commençait à trépigner sur lui-même, légèrement agacé par les manières trop mystérieuses à son goût de son compagnon.

\- D'après toi ? Avec qui est-ce que tu prétends ne pas pouvoir tenir une seconde dans la même pièce sans vous étriper et qui approuve ?

\- … Cindy ?!

Ses traits devinrent ahuris. Le scientifique commença à s'inquiéter de l'état de santé de l'homme face à lui pour qu'il en vienne à raconter ce genre de chose. Peut-être était-il tombé malade ? Ou fou ? Pourtant, le sarcasme avec lequel il lui répondit semblait affirmer son aptitude à rester fidèle à lui-même.

\- C'est bien. Enfin un moment où tu sais te servir de ta tête.

\- Mais j'veux pas coucher avec Cindy ! Ou sortir ! Ou faire n'importe quoi avec elle !

\- C'est ça.

\- Hippolyte !

Dans un soupire, il posa ses doigts entièrement sur le clavier. Peut-être détourner la conversation n'avait pas été si intelligent que ça. Après une courte pause pour prendre une grande inspiration, il s'arma de la décision d'oublier son travail une minute. Il n'avancerait sur rien sans se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de son camarade beaucoup trop collant. Malgré son sérieux apparent et le fait qu'il se mit à parler plus discrètement, il n'eu pas l'impression néanmoins que son homologue captait la sincérité surprenante qu'il adoptait.

\- Écoutes. Ce n'est pas parce que toi tu n'es pas follement attiré vers elle ou que tu sois prêt à l'avouer, que elle ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ah ah, très drôle Hippo'. S'il y a bien un truc de sûr ici, c'est que Cindy n'est pas ce genre de fille.

Le regard vers le ciel qu'il ajouta à sa réplique eu le don de l'agacer. Ça se ressentit au début de sa réponse avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Mais écoutes-moi, imbécile ! Tu ne te souviens pas de notre univers alternatif ? Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on soit les deux seuls à ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de la pièce où Trueman fait ses vidéos-conférences avec eux ? Et que Cindy se porte souvent volontaire pour gérer une partie du travail de communication avec lui pour ces moments-là ?

\- Peut-être, oui. Mais je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec la présumée aventure que tu inventes entre elle et moi.

Il commençait à perdre espoir que le soi-disant Professeur Kaos eu un jour possédé une once d'intelligence assez haute pour parvenir à obtenir son doctorat en physique-quantique. Il avait dû rater une énième expérience, le jury avait eu pitié de son air parfois de peluche et avait fait ce qu'il devait faire pour ne plus jamais noter une autre de ses tentatives.

\- Eh bien si nous on a passé plusieurs mois avec eux, nos alter-égos alternatifs en ont fait de même ici. Ça leur a donné largement le temps de parler à tout le monde.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil plus prononcé autour d'eux avant de continuer plus bas encore, forçant Caleb à se rapprocher.

\- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Cindy et Gladys une fois. Elle lui parlait d'un certain Über-Caleb et je ne pense pas que ce soit un surnom qui s'adapte bien pour toi.

\- Eh !

\- Enfin, …

Il chercha une formulation plus appropriée, passant quelques secondes de blanc.

\- Enfin, un qui marche que quand tu joues à vouloir créer une faille temporelle, quoi.

\- Bon, et elle en disait quoi de cet «Über-Caleb» ?

Le DRH marqua un instant de pause pour observer son ami réagir en ajoutant avec ses mains les guillemets pour le surnom. Visiblement très jaloux que quelqu'un qui était lui, sans être lui, y avait le droit alors que -avouons le- c'était un surnom plutôt cool à porter.

\- Elle en disait du bien. Sauf qu'elle en disait beaucoup trop, pas juste une petite anecdote, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Elle vantait ses mérites quoi.

Là, il ne cherchait même plus à la cacher, sa jalousie. Le sadique resta la bouche entrouverte, peu certain s'il devait rebondir sur son ajout. Ou juste s'arrêter là. Il préféra donc lui laisser le choix, puisqu'il semblait réfléchir à la question. Jusqu'à ce qu'il reprit la parole en cherchant ses mots.

\- Tu crois donc … qu'elle a eu .. une aventure avec Über-Caleb ? Non, ça ne lui ressemblerait pas.

\- Je sais pas. Je sais juste que tout le monde peut voir qu'elle est totalement bizarre avec toi depuis notre retour. Je ne peux donc que supposer qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Peut-être qu'une nuit sans lendemain sous le coup d'une soirée trop arrosée, peut-être qu'un seul baiser. Ou peut-être rien du tout de concret. Après, tu en fais ce que tu veux de tout ça, ce n'est que ma réflexion.

Le scientifique ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il choisit donc de le laisser tranquille, ce qui lui permit à lui-même d'être enfin tranquille. Enfin, juste le temps qu'une minute passe.

\- Tu viens de me faire marcher ?

\- Totalement. Enfin, pas pour Über-Caleb. Y a vraiment eu ton double qui s'est fait appelé comme ça.

\- Un peu de vérité mélangé à du mensonge.

Sa réaction ne présageait pas qu'il lui en voulait tant que ça. Tant mieux, il ne deviendrait pas encore plus lourd que précédemment avec un peu de chance.

\- La recette parfaite pour te faire tomber dans le panneau.

\- Je te reconnais bien là.

\- Merci.

D'une voix bien plus calme, à peine curieuse, son voisin brisa le silence qui s'était agréablement installé.

\- Tu l'as rencontré comment Cosplay-Girl ?

Dans un gémissement de souffrance interne de revenir sur _ce_ sujet-ci, il s'enfonça dans son siège. Les deux bras sur les accoudoirs, il se laissa lentement tourner vers lui. Prêt à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante pour le faire partir. Seulement, l'inspiration ne lui vint pas. L'envie s'envola à son tour. Il ne su pas si c'était son petit sourire naturel en coin ou le souvenir qu'il avait rappelé à son esprit, mais il en arriva à vouloir se confier. Le regard légèrement dans le vide, il devint presque nostalgique.

\- Maxance, marmonna-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Maxance, annonça-t-il plus haut. C'est son nom, pas «Cosplay-Girl».

\- Euh … Maxance, comme Maxence de … ?

\- Ouais, cracha-t-il. Avec un «a» pour elle. C'est pour ça que je préfère l'appeler Max, pour pas penser à ces débiles de Maxence et Déborah.

\- Ok.

Le petit «Ok» ponctué à la va-vite lui fit comprendre qu'il devait exprimer très clairement toute son irritation vis-à-vis du lien qui pourrait être fait entre les deux personnages. Une rapide inspiration, et il retrouva son calme pour se replonger dans sa minute nostalgique.

\- Je l'ai rencontré à une sorte de réception ultra privée et ultra ennuyeuse où j'avais supplié le boss de m'emmener avec lui. C'était une grosse occasion pour vanter les mérites de nos recrutements, j'avais donc fini par le convaincre. Elle y était également, à l'époque engagée dans une société de marketing pour Supers. Trueman nous a introduit, ils avaient été toute une année de lycée dans la même classe. On a passé la soirée à s'envoyer des piques elle et moi, puis à se battre pour celui ou celle qui était le ou la plus résistant(e) dans son domaine. C'était facile, à chaque rencontre pendant la soirée, il lançait les hostilités car ils ne s'entendaient plus très bien.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Euh .. Un commentaire qu'elle avait fait sur ses cheveux, un truc comme ça.

Ou un couple brisé. Ou juste un refus de sa part d'entrer dans ce qui deviendrait la Flander's Company, malgré des capacités prometteuses. Il ne savait plus ce qui avait été la bonne raison cette fois-ci, tant ils les avaient vu souvent changer de type de relation pour des questions d'intérêts. Et qu'apparemment ce jeu entre eux durait depuis le début. Après tout, ce n'était pas important pour lui. Ça ne le concernait pas, ni ne l'intéressait. Il balaya du revers de sa main celle qu'il donnait lui-même actuellement. Avant de poser son coude sur l'accoudoir et son menton sur sa paume.

\- C'était il y a cinq ans. L'année suivante, on s'est revu plusieurs fois. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on se fréquente, trois qu'on est vraiment ensemble et fiancés depuis juste avant notre départ pour notre monde alternatif.

\- D'accord. Dernière question.

\- Vas-y, je ne suis plus à une minute de torture près faut croire !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à être attiré par elle ? Sérieusement ?

\- Retourne boire ton café ailleurs, Caleb !

Son ton était sans appel.

L'insistance de son ami avait des relents d'Armand le jour où celui-ci avait compris que lui et sa fiancée n'étaient plus sur la voie de devenir meilleurs ennemis. Il s'était engagé pendant presque une semaine entière à tout faire pour s'interposer. Hippolyte en était venu à quasiment profiter de la situation pour obtenir des avantages salariales. Sauf que son supérieur s'en était aperçu et s'était réfréné. Puis avait stratégiquement rappelé la politique de l'entreprise sur les relations. Ils s'étaient donc accordés sur un compromis, Hippolyte acceptant de ne pas trahir la compagnie en divulguant d'informations secrètes. Également de ne pas s'afficher publiquement avec elle lorsqu'il représentait la Flander's Company. Puisqu'elle ne faisait pas partie des locaux, il avait trouvé ça correct. Ça aurait pu être pire le connaissant. Pour ressentir le soulagement qu'il avait eu lorsque son patron avait enfin lâché l'affaire, il aurait accepté gros. Il était convaincu de mériter cette relation comme gain de cause quand il devait faire face à son supérieur de cette manière.

L'homme de science entama son échappatoir, retenant un rire, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien comme réponse. Sans oublier de succomber au caprice de rajouter quelque chose.

\- Elle ressemble quand même pas mal à Kevin !

\- Caleb !

Sa voix résonna dans les bureaux de tout l'étage. Le terme «énervé» serait un euphémisme pour décrire le sentiment qui s'en dégageait. Un grognement de colère ponctua ensuite sa phrase. Avant qu'il ne se venge et lance à la dérobée, tandis que son destinataire n'était déjà plus dans son champs de vision.

\- Ça va te retomber dessus ! Les opposés s'attirent !

\- Jamais ! Tu entends Hippolyte ? J.A.M.A.I.S !

\- Mais fermez-là vous deux, bon sang ! Y en a qui travaille !

Ça, c'était Carla. Depuis l'autre côté de l'étage. Accompagné d'un faible «Ouais ! C'est vrai ça !» de Kevin qui s'était penché pour apparaître dans l'angle d'une étagère. Un sourcil provocateur levé de la part du DRH parvint à le faire disparaître tout aussi vite dans sa cachette.

À nouveau enfin seul. Il fit craquer quelques muscles avant d'attraper sa tasse traînant dans un coin de son bureau. Une seule gorgée suffit pour le faire pester contre le monde entier et la pire journée de sa vie.

Son café était devenu froid.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture. Rendez-vous demain pour la troisième et dernière partie de cette histoire avant l'épilogue ^^ J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant, même peut-être plus avec un peu de chance !

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement. Merci encore !


	3. Chapter III

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Ce chapitre est dédié avec humour à la chatte de Madame Michaud et Armand F*cking Trueman, mes deux sources d'inspiration et rôles modèles dans ma vie quotidienne d'auteure ! (xP)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le bruit de ses clés dans la serrure de son appartement fut le plus merveilleux son qui lui était donné d'entendre depuis qu'il s'était levé. Une fois à l'intérieur, il tendit l'oreille tout en les posant et en retirant ses chaussures.

\- Max ? T'es rentrée ?

\- Si tu veux me rejoindre, je suis dans la chambre.

Lorsque l'information parvint à son cerveau, son geste pour retirer son manteau se figea. Dans la chambre. Ah ? Il laissa glisser le vêtement hors de ses épaules et s'en débarrassa dans le placard prévu à cet effet. Ses pas l'emmenèrent sans se presser vers celle-ci, tandis qu'il détachait le nœud de sa cravate. Comme pré-sentant par avance une journée attaquant plus que d'habitude ses nerfs, il avait revêtu sa préférée. Entièrement noire, avec un crâne de face dessiné au centre de la partie la plus fine. Les deux parties relâchées de chaque côté de sa poitrine, il parvint à destination.

Un sourire en coin perça la crispation naturelle de ses traits. Un peu plus fatigué qu'il ne l'admettrait par son travail, il se laissa lourdement prendre appui contre l'encadrement de la porte. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il releva un sourcil et fit bien vite disparaître son sourire lorsqu'il s'aperçut de son existence.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je fabrique.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Personne n'aurait de doute sur ce qu'elle faisait. L'attendant bien sagement après avoir finie de se préparer, elle lui avait confectionnée une petite surprise.

Instantanément, il oublia tout. Le mot «traître» imprimé dans les pupilles de son patron auquel il était habitué, s'y retrouvant à chaque réunion de leur trio. Surtout depuis qu'il avait vu les anneaux à leurs doigts. Également le regard de Caleb, plus lointain, l'observant un café à la main depuis la machine. Seul. Ceci en se questionnant sûrement sur pourquoi il avait gardé tout cela secret. Il le savait, puisque le scientifique avait fini par craquer et était venu lui demander en milieu d'après-midi.

À sa vue, elle s'était rapprochée assez lentement de lui pour qu'il ne manque pas un seul détail de sa tenue. Avant de s'appuyer de l'autre côté de l'encadrement. Il devait avouer avoir beaucoup de difficultés à rester assez distingué pour ne pas la fixer comme un idiot, sans jamais relever les yeux vers les siens. Son sourire revint dans un rire bref mais plein de moquerie. De sa hauteur, il la toisa d'un air provocateur.

\- Petite joueuse.

\- Tu veux parier ?

Elle passa un bras autour de sa nuque et se servit de sa seconde main pour déserrer les siens. Il se laissa faire. N'hésita même qu'une seconde avant de faufiler ses doigts entre les fils pour les attaches de sa nuisette noire transparente, aux allures de portes-jarretelles. Unique attirail pour cacher sa nudité, sans compter le nombre vertigineux de harnais qui traversaient son corps de part en part. Même s'il était tenté de parier, comme excuse de justement s'intéresser aux détails, il se retint. Elle fît un mouvement de tête pour dégager sa masse de cheveux blonds ondulés vers l'arrière et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Il hésita à s'amuser, lui aussi.

\- Ne rend pas la soirée plus une torture que ne l'a été ma journée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Toi. Tu es passée par là, attirant bien évident tous les regards sur ton passage.

\- J'ai marqué tes amis ?

\- Et ça l'amuse ! Bah tiens.

Il remarqua sans problème à quel point elle en était ravie. S'en était agaçant.

\- Armand ne t'a pas joué des tours ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Pas plus que d'habitude.

\- Ça va. Quel briseur de fête celui-là n'empêche, avec sa journée des fiancées au travail. Quel imbécile.

\- Ton attitude en disait bien assez long, tu sais.

Elle ignora volontairement son commentaire. Il savait qu'elle disait ça juste pour avoir une excuse de se moquer du PDG. Ce n'était que bon enfant, en vengeance que ce dernier ait retiré le plaisir qu'elle ressentait à faire la comédie devant le reste. Temps que des problèmes ne lui tombaient pas dessus pour ça, ça lui convenait. Puis «imbécile» restait courtois. En tout cas, il avait entendu pire. Habituellement, c'était «moldus» puisqu'il ne possédait pas de pouvoir et «langue de vipère» pour elle. Il attendait encore le «Serpentarde» en réponse, mais ce serait sûrement accorder du crédit à la première insulte.

\- Et les autres ?

\- C'est sûr que j'ai eu bien plus de visites dans mon bureau que d'habitude, mais étonnement ce n'était pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles.

\- Demain, ils m'auront tous oublié.

Elle profita de sa position pour le dépouiller de sa veste de costume. Qui ne tarda pas à tomber au sol, dans un «pouf» étouffé. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas l'intention de se formaliser des plis que ça allait causer.

\- C'est mal les connaître. C'était très vilain de ta part. Tu savais parfaitement quel petit jeu tu étais en train de faire se dérouler quand je suis arrivé.

\- Tu avais mon double des clés dans tes affaires.

\- Peut-être que tu les y as mise toi-même.

Elle détourna son attention de cette possibilité en tirant assez fort sur sa chemise pour la libérer de son pantalon. Avant de remonter sournoisement ses doigts le long des boutons encore fermés. Un frisson remonta son échine en réponse à son action. Sa respiration se fît également plus courte. Autant elle s'était défaite de son rôle pour lui demander comment s'étaient déroulés ses malheurs, autant la sensualité de sa voix minaudante revenait au pas de course.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

\- Devrais-je ?

\- Ça dépend.

Un doigt prit au piège dans le second bouton qu'elle tentait de défaire, elle prit appui sur lui pour atteindre son oreille et y murmurer un simple «Punis-moi si c'est le cas». Un léger gémissement plaintif, plus proche d'un feulement, s'échappa de sa gorge. Lui qui avait tout d'abord songé à peut-être s'allonger un peu avant la préparation du dîner. Ses plans semblèrent s'échapper jusqu'au plus loin qu'ils purent dans son esprit. Elle déposa un baiser quémandeur sur sa joue et replanta ses talons sur le sol. Sans néanmoins se décoller. En une phrase, elle avait eu toute son attention possible.

\- Dis-moi ce que je veux entendre et tu as mon autorisation pour faire ce que tu veux de moi.

\- Tu es tout sauf en position d'exiger quelque chose, pouffa-t-il d'amusement.

\- Dis-le. Ou tu sais ce que tu rates.

\- _Böse_.

\- _Baka_.

Ils pouvaient continuer très longtemps. Surtout sans se comprendre l'un de l'autre. Même s'ils devinaient que ce n'étaient pas les adjectifs les plus sympathiques que l'on pouvait trouver dans le dictionnaire de chacune des deux langues. L'appât du gain était trop précieux pour qu'ils gâchent du temps à se combattre futilement pour en venir au même résultat. Il choisit donc d'y mettre un terme.

\- Je t'aime. Contente ?

\- Ça ne sonne pas très vrai.

\- Ça ne sonne pas très moi non plus, petite peste. T'as déjà entendu un Super-Vilain se déclarer ?

\- Tu annonçais un discours différent sur ce même lit, il y a quelques mois, après ton absence.

Certes.

Rah, elle l'énervait quand elle faisait autant preuve de perspicacité !

Une grimace remplaça immédiatement le peu de détente qu'il laissait entrevoir.

\- Donc ?

\- Je vais prendre ça comme une déclaration sincère.

Son torse à présent complètement mis à nu, il n'attendait plus que ça. Au bord du gouffre pour plonger dans le côté obscur de son âme. S'il en eu un jour possédé ne serait-ce qu'une. Les doigts de la jeune femme se glissèrent entre les siens, lui prenant la main pour l'attirer à l'intérieur. Avec nulle autre direction que celle de la commode. Point vital de la chambre où trônait au-dessus d'elle, en guise de décoration murale, sa collection la plus estimable. Sur le meuble, mis royalement en évidence, l'attendait l'un des fouets qui le faisait le plus frétiller.

Les opposés s'attirent, Caleb.

À chaque dominant(e), appartient sa ou son némésis dominé(e).

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette troisième et dernière partie. J'ai conscience qu'elle était plus courte, mais la suite compensera, promis. Nous nous retrouvons donc demain avec l'épilogue qui clôturera les aventures de cette version des employés de la Flander's Company ! ^^

Précision importante : À l'instar des versions alternatives d'Hippolyte, Carla Alternative et Max se doivent de s'opposer sur certains éléments. Par ce point, j'entend que les goûts en matière de femme pour les Hippolyte sont inversés. Par conséquent, tout raccord pour Max pouvant être rapproché à certains des critères de la "femme parfaite" pour notre société est fortuit. Les diversités, c'est largement mieux.

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement.


	4. Épilogue

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Cette fois-ci, c'est en l'honneur de la Paulaner Müchen servie dans une des célèbres choppes d'un litre en échange d'un petit papier jaune -pour les connaisseurs, #ViveLaVieD'Expatriée- que ce chapitre est dédié. Et également aux nuits blanches, de celles qui donnent naissance à des textes comme celui qui suit !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allongé sur le lit, partiellement couvert par les draps froissés, Hippolyte tentait de reprendre son calme parfait. Avec la saveur d'un souvenir empreint de nostalgie, il pouvait sentir encore son cœur battre la cadence dans sa poitrine. La tête enfouie à travers les oreillers, il attrapa son téléphone pour profiter de ces quelques secondes de solitude silencieuse. Tandis qu'il rangeait sa chambre des traces d'un échange passionné, un coup d'œil vers l'appareil lui avait permis de repérer le petit indicateur lumineux.

Le symbole d'une lettre s'afficha, suivi du nom de Caleb. Un sourcil redressé, il l'ouvrit et parcouru vaguement le texte s'y trouvant.

«Salut Hippo' ! Ne t'inquiète pas si demain les bureaux sont un peu différents. Surtout aucune crainte à avoir, tout est réparé. Le patron ne doit juste rien savoir. Donc s'il pose des questions, tu n'es au courant de rien et ne trouves rien de changé !

PS : pas une seule de mes expériences n'est responsable. Qu'importe ce que ce texte peut porter à croire.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fabriqué celui-là ? En tout cas, tant ça ne lui donnait aucune réaction particulière à lui, tant il était facile de lire la précipitation paniquée du coupable entre ces lignes.

D'un geste, il éteignit l'écran et le reposa sur le côté. À peine l'eut-il fait que le matelas s'affaissa, annonçant le retour de sa fiancée de la salle de bain.

\- Tu peux me mettre de la crème dans le dos ? Je ne peux pas me permettre qu'il me brûle demain, j'ai une grosse journée.

Il répondit d'un soupir plaintif.

\- Ça ne peut pas attendre un peu plus tard ? Je n'ai pas envie-là. En plus on doit préparer le dîner.

\- Tu me dois un joker, tu te souviens ?

Cette fois-ci, sa réponse se fit d'un coup d'œil mauvais et d'un grognement, s'exécutant néanmoins. Par réflexe à ce souvenir qu'elle venait de lui rappeler, il se massa le flan pour vérifier que tout était bien en ordre.

Moins d'un mois auparavant, il s'était retrouvé aux prises avec un cas tout particulier. Une ancienne candidature spontanée refusée s'était mise en tête que son sort valait une seconde chance. Ou méritait vengeance, il ne savait toujours pas. Bref, ce fou furieux avait planifié de A à eszett un assaut offensif à but terroriste visant la disparition du DRH de la Flander's Company. Ceci en répression à des critères drastiques pour y être engagé. Toute cette idée ne résultant que d'une attaque qui avait offert une blessure conséquente au concerné, pris par surprise par une stratégie plus digne que ne l'avait été son C.V. initialement. Surtout qu'il était parvenu à réussir au moins ça, même en ayant le culot de tout prévoir à la porte même du siège social, sur le parking privé à l'entrée des employés.

Il lui aurait presque donné le job, pour le coup. Enfin, si par colère il n'avait pas arraché la dague de son propre corps pour lui planter directement dans le cœur après avoir marqué son torse d'un «ordure ménagère». Sa victime avait terminé sa trajectoire dans le conteneur adapté. Les cris avaient ameuté quelques passants, puis son supérieur avait fini par être mis au courant. Ce dernier était descendu prêt à passer un savon à celui qui communiquait une mauvaise image de son entreprise devant témoins. Et accessoirement salissait un espace que les femmes de ménage refuseraient de nettoyer sous peine de grève.

Finalement, Armand avait été le seul à prendre le parti de l'évident criminel aux yeux du public. Après tout, au lieu d'être en train de vouloir continuer de le massacrer ou de danser sur son cadavre, il ne faisait pas le malin. Il était plutôt même assit au sol, appuyé contre le mur, une tâche bordeaux sur sa chemise. Avec en prime, une grimace de douleur. C'était donc du sérieux. Perdre le meilleur recruteur de toute l'histoire de la compagnie n'était pas dans les plans. Surtout que personne ne serait assez compétent pour faire passer les entretiens pour en définir un nouveau.

Après multe difficultés sociales, juridiques et médicales, il avait été forcé à être alité durant deux longs jours. Par précaution, mais surtout pour cause d'assurance souhaitant porter l'affaire en justice contre sa volonté s'il était vu par quiconque comme assurant son poste. Le PDG préférait encore serrer les dents sur son micro-congé payé, que de se saigner en dédommagement. Il s'était donc ennuyé à mourir, bloqué chez lui. Avec soins à prodiguer lui-même, mais aussi en partie par quelqu'un d'autre. Sa fiancée avait donc pris en charge ce rôle, non sans qu'ils s'accordent sur un remboursement ultérieur.

Il était apparemment venu le temps de régler une partie de ses dettes.

À présent assis contre la tête de lit, elle se glissa entre ses jambes pour qu'il ait accès complet à la zone dont elle parlait. Du bord de sa nuque jusqu'à la chute de ses reins, aucun doute n'était laissé sur ce qu'il s'était produit précédemment. Les marques encore à vif déchiraient la peau crémeuse de part et autre. Tube en main, il forma une petite portion aux bouts de ses doigts. Lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec la ligne rougeâtre la plus basse, la jeune femme se cabra. Avant de se contraindre à de minuscules tortillements seulement pour lui permettre de continuer. Il eu un frisson de cette vision et des sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Peau contre peau par ce simple touché, presque dans une étreinte rassurante. Concentré, son inconscient pinça sa lèvre inférieure tandis que son pouce parcourait délicatement une ligne particulièrement distincte. Il mentirait si voir le résultat de son ivresse passée ne lui donnait pas envie de recommencer. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui motiverait ses pensées si elle ne reprenait pas la parole.

\- Tu as reçu un message du boulot ?

\- Oh, mh, pas vraiment. Juste Caleb qui a encore manqué de détruire le bâtiment et qui couvre ses arrières.

\- Celui qui portait une veste en cuir ?

Il notait aisément le sourire amusé dans sa voix. Elle était vraiment fière de son petit plan du jour pour explorer son lieu de travail. La sienne prit un ton plus irrité quand il lui répondit.

\- Oui.

\- Je trouve Kevin plus sympathique. Tu crois que tu pourrais nous mettre en contact pour qu'on se revoit ?

Ça y était, son pire cauchemar se produisait. C'était déjà beaucoup pour une journée, mais _ça_ ça dépassait tout. Il marqua une pause. Elle l'observa par dessus son épaule quand il prit un air pensif. Il fit même gentiment et doucement glisser entre son pouce et ses autres doigts une mèche blonde.

\- On était parvenu à avoir un truc presque aussi agréable qu'un contrat signé sans aucun défaut. Dommage vraiment que maintenant je doive me débarrasser de ton joli minois pour m'assurer que jamais ce genre de chose ne se produise.

\- Tu deviens très mignon quand tu es jaloux, tu le sais ?

Elle lui décocha un regard charmeur qui lui donna une sensation de vertige. Avant qu'il ne se claque mentalement pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle s'améliorait, il devait le reconnaître. Surtout qu'elle était assez maline pour minimiser ses capacités et les faire paraître comme ordinaires. À leur rencontre, il avait mis des mois à comprendre. Il notait bien que quelque chose semblait clocher, seulement il n'était pas parvenu à définir quoi. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente d'user de son pouvoir sur lui. Celui de manipuler l'esprit de qui elle voulait, ressentir ses fantasmes et donner les mots-clés ou attitudes pour faire tomber n'importe qui sous son contrôle. Une branche d'empathe, en quelque sorte. La personne parfaite pour une maison de communication donnant dans l'interprétation théâtrale et la gestion d'événements portés sur la culture geek. Emploi dans lequel elle excellait à présent. Dans ces conditions, tout le monde s'accordait sur son charme universel.

Sauf lui.

Il y était insensible. À l'instar des situations avec les Choristes plus évolués qui n'avaient pas d'emprise sur lui par absence de bonne humeur et joie de vivre. En effet, il ne possédait pas de fantasmes à proprement parler. Son côté impulsif et réalisateur de tous ses caprices l'empêchait d'arriver jusqu'à cette étape. Il voulait, il obtenait immédiatement. Ou il rejetait sa frustration sur autre chose de façon spontanée et similaire à ce qu'il souhaitait. À peine le temps de véritablement désirer. Néanmoins, il avait été séduit par sa force de caractère et surtout elle avait piqué sa curiosité. Ce fut comme ceci qu'ils en étaient venus à se fréquenter. Elle, par combativité de vouloir retirer l'unique nom de sa liste d'exception contrant son pouvoir. Lui, par la saveur d'enfin rencontrer quelqu'un à son niveau capable de lui résister et de répliquer. Un aussi bon répondant équivalait pour lui à l'excitation d'un Oktoberfest qui aurait été uniquement composé de Super-Vilains. Au fil du temps, ils étaient parvenus à construire les fondements d'une attirance purement indépendante. Ce qui la rendait surtout réelle. Hors de toute influence provenant de psyché.

Il lui reconnaissait donc quelques picotements qui auraient pu passer pour anodins de temps à autre, mais qu'il savait qu'elle avait été capable de lui faire ressentir. Ou de s'être offerte entièrement à lui, découvrant par ce moyen un plaisir qu'elle ignorait pouvoir rêver. Jamais avant qu'il lui propose avec humour de l'initier, elle aurait songer à abandonner son identité le temps d'accueillir un dominant dans sa douleur et entre ses draps. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, la sensation qu'elle venait de créer en lui était un véritable progrès. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas déstabiliser longtemps par ça. Il pouffa devant sa remarque et prit un air presque agressif tant il transpirait de sa confiance en lui-même.

\- Ne raconte pas de bêtise. Premièrement, je n'ai pas besoin d'être jaloux pour être «mignon». Je le suis.

Même si le terme n'était pas celui qui lui convenait le plus aux vues de son expression à ce moment-là, il aurait préféré qu'elle en utilise un autre.

\- Deuxièmement, je ne suis pas jaloux. Et troisièmement, si j'avais à l'être, ce ne serait sûrement pas d'un semi-homme de son genre à lui. Un de ceux qui n'ont pas intégré le concept même des vêtements, c'est-à-dire celui de cacher sa nudité. Sans compter celui d'avoir l'air de ressembler à quelque chose. Pitié, j'ai encore de la dignité.

\- Je dis ça comme ça, mais il n'y a que pour une vérité que tu n'acceptes pas dont tu te défends aussi véhément.

Elle se mordait à présent la lèvre inférieure, pour se retenir de rire. Pour concentrer sa frustration et ne pas la laisser l'envahir, il reprit son occupation. Au moins la pommade, elle, ne se moquait pas ouvertement de lui.

\- Fous-toi de moi, ne te prives pas. Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais la première aujourd'hui à vous associer.

\- Comment ça ?

Visiblement, cette nouvelle perspective la rendait particulièrement curieuse. Il ne lui expliqua pas tout de suite, se concentrant d'abord sur son omoplate droit. Habituellement, il ne touchait pas cette zone, située entre ce point-ci et sa colonne vertébrale. Ce soir, il avait manqué à son perfectionnisme et avait commis cette erreur. Il fit donc la moue, s'attardant sur le dessin réaliste encré à travers sa peau. Celui-ci représentait le Bayerisches Staatsschauspiel, où était assis devant un moine à l'allure enfantine. Puis, il referma le tube et le posa sur le côté. Lorsqu'elle se blottit contre lui un instant le temps de finir leur conversation, il plongea son nez dans son cou. Ses lèvres l'effleurèrent.

\- Caleb prétend que vous êtes des clones. Ce qui me dérange tout spécialement aux vues de la nature de nos relations, tu t'en doutes.

Ses paupières se fermèrent, ses muscles commencèrent à se détendre malgré le sujet. Elle s'était naturellement mise à caresser ses cheveux, avec une tendresse dont il se maintenait étranger.

\- Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Ou alors, débuter déjà les préparatifs de ton second engagement ?

Il eu un nouveau frisson de dégoût. Qu'il préféra ignorer.

\- Mh, nan. Tu resteras la seule officielle. Je le garde juste en relation extra-conjugale pour avoir quelqu'un à fouetter sous la main en cas de besoin. On verra ce qu'on en fera le jour où je briserais mon jouet.

\- Aw, ça veut dire que moi aussi j'ai le droit à un sous-fifre au travail ?

\- Moui. Mais juste si tu lui fais subir les derniers outrages en pensant à moi.

Elle ne put retenir un rire qui éclata dans tout l'appartement. Il se sentit …

… bien.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture de cet épilogue et aussi des trois précédentes parties :) nous sommes donc arrivés à la fin des aventures de notre trouple Max x Hippolyte x Armand, eh oui tout a malheureusement une fin. J'espère que vous avez passé des moments aussi agréables que les miens quand je les ai écrites ^^ (je pense, vu que j'ai ouï dire que je donnais beaucoup de hype, prenant les traits de notre cher Hippolyte !)

Une review, ou un favoris / suivi est toujours appréciable pour l'auteur, si son travail vous semble mériter un moment en plus de votre temps, même si ce n'est qu'optionnel bien évidement. (M'enfin, vous connaissez ce refrain et le principe, depuis le temps x))

À bientôt !


End file.
